This application claims the priority benefit of Japanese application serial no.2001-227375 filed on Jul. 27, 2001 and 2001-235300 filed on Aug. 2, 2001.
This invention relates in general to a refrigerator having an antimicrobial function and a deodorization function by using an ultraviolet lamp and a light deodorization filter.
According to the foregoing description, an object of this invention is to provide a refrigerator capable of performing an antimicrobial function and a deodorization function by using an ultraviolet lamp and a light deodorization filter.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method suitable for controlling the above refrigerator.
According to the object(s) mentioned above, the invention provides a refrigerator, comprising an ultraviolet discharging lamp, for irradiating ultraviolet rays to an air duct inside the refrigerator, and irradiating a visible light to a cold storage compartment of the refrigerator; a light catalyst filter, installed in the air duct and activated by the ultraviolet rays; and a controlling device for lighting the ultraviolet discharging lamp when a door of the cold storage compartment of the refrigerator is opened. The refrigerator can further comprise a fan for creating an air curtain.
The controlling device lights the ultraviolet discharging lamp after a preset (for example, 5 minutes) from a time that the door is closed. The controlling device stops the fan forming the air curtain when the door is continuously opened for a second preset time interval (for example, 1 minute). The controlling device turns off the ultraviolet discharging lamp when the door is continuously opened for a third preset time interval (for example, 1 minute).
In addition, the controlling device lights the ultraviolet discharging lamp when the door is closed for over a fourth preset time (for example, 4 hours). In addition, when the door is closed for over a fourth preset time and a cooler of the refrigerator does not defrost, the controlling device can light the ultraviolet discharging lamp.
The invention further provides a refrigerator, comprising: an ultraviolet discharging lamp, for irradiating ultraviolet rays to an air duct inside the refrigerator, and irradiating a visible light to a cold storage compartment of the refrigerator; a light catalyst filter, installed in the air duct and activated by the ultraviolet rays; an operating device for setting or disabling an antimicrobial mode of the refrigerator; and a controlling device for lighting the ultraviolet discharging lamp for a preset interval (for example, 4 hours) and turning off the ultraviolet discharging lamp when a door of the refrigerator is opened, when the antimicrobial mode is disabled.
Each of the above refrigerators can further comprise a lighting display device, arranged outside of the refrigerator, for displaying a status whether the ultraviolet discharging lamp is lit or not.
The invention further provides a refrigerator, comprising an ultraviolet lamp, for irradiating ultraviolet rays to an air duct inside the refrigerator, and irradiating a visible light to a cold storage compartment of the refrigerator; a light catalyst filter, installed in the air duct and activated by the ultraviolet rays; an operating device for setting or disabling an antimicrobial mode of the refrigerator; and a controlling device for keeping the ultraviolet discharging lamp lit, even when the antimicrobial mode is disabled and in an interval other than when a cooler of the refrigerator defrosts.
The invention further provides a refrigerator, comprising: an ultraviolet discharging lamp, for irradiating ultraviolet rays to an air duct inside the refrigerator, and irradiating a visible light to a cold storage compartment of the refrigerator; a light catalyst filter, installed in the air duct and activated by the ultraviolet rays; and a controlling device for lighting the ultraviolet discharging lamp, when a door of the refrigerator is opened, wherein the controlling device lights the ultraviolet discharging lamp after a preset interval from a time that the door is closed.
The invention further provides a refrigerator, comprising an ultraviolet lamp, for irradiating ultraviolet rays to an air duct inside the refrigerator, and irradiating a visible light to a cold storage compartment of the refrigerator; a light catalyst filter, installed in the air duct and activated by the ultraviolet rays; and a lighting display device, arranged outside of the refrigerator, for displaying a status whether the ultraviolet discharging lamp is lit or not.
The invention further provides a refrigerator, comprising an ultraviolet lamp, for irradiating ultraviolet rays; a light catalyst filter, installed in the air duct and activated by the ultraviolet rays; an operating device for setting or disabling an antimicrobial mode of the refrigerator; and a controlling device for keeping the ultraviolet discharging lamp lit, even when an antimicrobial mode of the refrigerator is disabled.